1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a device for fixing an LCD (liquid crystal display) unit for a computer, and more particularly relates to a device for fixing an LCD unit for a computer which will simplify the assembly process.
2. Related Art
In a computer structure, the device for fixing an LCD unit to a main body of computer generally includes a pair of slots formed on the case of the computer, and a pair of connecting blades extended from pivots of the LCD unit and capable of being inserted into the slots. As shown in FIG. 1A, there are two pivots 91 formed under the LCD unit 9 of the computer. Each pivot 91 includes two relatively rotating portions in which one portion 911 is fixed to the LCD unit; while the other portion 912 is connected to a connecting plate 8 by a screw 913, so that the LCD unit 9 can be rotated relatively to the connecting plate 8. At least a connector 93 and wires are used to connected to a mating connector and wires on the main body 2 of the computer so as to transmit signals from the computer to the LCD. As shown in FIG. 1B, in the process of assembly, the LCD unit 9 with connecting blades 8 fixed thereon is first placed on the slots 21 of the main body 2 with the connecting blades 8 partially inserted in the slots 21. In order to prevent the LCD unit from dropping and hindering the connectors 93 to be connected to the main body 2, one has to hold the LCD unit 9 by one hand, and use the other hand for connecting the connectors 93. This one hand operation for connecting the connectors in the narrow space makes the process more difficult which may either cause mishandling of the connection, or happening of wire damage and poor connection.